Enfrentando el pasado
by Fernaper
Summary: Un viejo enemigo vuelve a a berk para vengarse, ahora Hipo, Astrid, y los demás vikingos tendrán que enfrentarlo para para salar su pueblo. En el camino vivirán experiencias que pondrán a prueba su amistad, valentía y en el caso de Hipo y Astrid, su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo. Espero que les guste**

****Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.****

Era un día tranquilo y normal en Berk, Hipo despertó y fue a dar un paseo con Chimuelo, era un día hermoso.

—Que dices amigo, ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?— dijo Hipo alegremente mientras miraba a Chimuelo

Chimuelo le señalo con la cabeza la academia de dragones y luego gruñó

—Ya lo se, pero no pasara nada si llegamos un día tarde— dijo el vikingo

Y Salieron a volar

—Rodeemos esa isla Chimuelo— exclamo Hipo mientras volaba sobre Chimuelo

Chimuelo gruñó

—No pasara nada— dijo Hipo intentando calmar a su dragón

Mientras tanto en la academia:

—¿Que no hay sentido de la puntualidad en Berk?— grito Patán al ver que Astrid ni Hipo habían llegado

—Tal vez están dando un paseo— dijo Brutilda

—¿Por que Astrid querría dar un paseo con alguien mas?— dijo Patán —Si conmigo tiene toda la fuerza de un verdadero vikingo— exclamo Patán presumiendo sus músculos

—Y ¿si lo secuestro Alvin?— dijo Patapez muy preocupado — ¿O si cayeron al mar y ahogaron?— exclamó aun mas preocupado

En ese momento entraron Astrid y Tormenta

—Y ¿de que me perdí?— preguntó Astrid mientras se bajaba de tormenta

—Oh por Odín menos mal llegas Astrid— exclamo Patapez un poco mas calmado —¿y donde esta Hipo? —dijo Patapez volviendo a su estado de preocupación.

—No lo se, pensé que estaba con ustedes— respondió Astrid.

—Yo lo vi volando con chimuelo en la isla jaba... — dijo Brutacio, pero en ese momento entro un dragón

—Chicos, todos a sus dragones, acaban de ver un barco de los marginados en la isla jabalí— dijo Estoico interrumpiendo a Brutacio.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó Astrid muy alarmada —¡Hipo esta volando ahí!— exclamó

—Entonces hay que partir de inmediato, tal vez sea demasiado tarde— dijo el jefe un tanto preocupado.

En la isla jabalí:

—Vamos amigo, mas rápido—le dijo Hipo a su dragón

De pronto una red atrapa a Chimuelo y ambos, jinete y dragón, caen al suelo.

Hipo P.O.V.

_—Al fin— dijo una voz, luego se escuchó una risa malvada_

_Levante mi cabeza y mire a Chimuelo, lo estaban encadenando y encerrando en una jaula_

_—¡Chimuelo!— grite a los cuatro vientos mientras tomaba mi daga, pero alguien me detuvo._

_—No intentes nada o el dragón muere— exclamo la misma voz, era Alvin el traidor acompañado de una pequeña armada de marginados. Intente liberar a Chimuelo, pero un par de marginados me ataron al mástil un barco._

_Luego todos subieron al barco._

_–A la isla de los marginados— ordenó Alvin._

_Después de eso zarpamos, Chimuelo y yo no habíamos desayunado así que teníamos mucha hambre, les pedí comida y me dieron un pedazo de pan y agua. En ese momento apareció un dragón y empezó a atacar el barco._

Fin Hipo P.O.V.

Mientras, los otros jinetes ya habían llegado a la isla jabalí:

—¡Hipo!— gritó Estoico llamando a su hijo

—Hipo ¿estas ahí?— gritó Patapez, pero nadie respondió

—¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Y si se lo llevaron?— dijo Astrid muy preocupada.

—Iremos a la isla de los marginados— dijo el jefe

—No crees que nos estamos adelantando, mejor volvamos a Berk y buscamos a Hipo ahí— dijo Bocón

—Estoy de acuerdo, tal vez haya vuelto— dijo Patapez intentando calamar a todos

—Esta bien, volvamos a Berk para verificar que Hipo no este allí— dijo Estoico mas calmado

—¡¿Que?!— exclamó Astrid muy enfadada —No podemos irnos y dejar solo a Hipo, tenemos que alcanzar el barco antes de que llegue a la isla de los marginados—

—Lo siento Astrid pero no puedo arriesgar a todos sin estar seguro que no es una coincidencia— dijo Estoico —¡Y tampoco vas a ir sola!— exclamó al ver que Astrid se subía en Tormenta.

—Ahhhh, esta bien— dijo Astrid de mala gana

Mientras tanto un Nadder Mortal atacaba el barco de los marginados, obligando a todos sus hombres a saltar al mar. Cuando todo acabo el dragón aterrizó en el barco.

—Gracias Astr... ¿Heather?— exclamó Hipo muy sorprendido —¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó el vikingo.

**Alguna recomendación o critica no duden en ponerla en los reviews, me ayudará a mejorar. Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

—Gracias Astr... ¿Heather?— exclamó Hipo muy sorprendido —¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó el vikingo.

—Rescatándote, ¿No es obvio?— respondió Heather mientras desataba a Hipo y a Chimuelo

Hipo se levanto y se subió a Chimuelo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó la chica

—Si, es solo una pequeña herida

—Ok vamos

—¿Y desde cuando sabes entrenar dragones?— dijo Hipo aun sin superar la sorpresa

— Desde aquella vez que volé a Tormenta, digamos que aprendí a entrenar a los Nadder. Este es mi dragón, se llama Huracán— respondió presumiendo un poco —Supongo que pensabas que yo era Astrid— dijo Heather un poco incomoda.

—No... no ¿que... que te hace pensar eso?— dijo hipo un poco nervioso

—No se tal vez porque llegue en un Nadder, y por lo de "Gracias astri... ¿Heather?"— respondió la chica imitando la voz de Hipo — ¿Ustedes tienen algo?

— No, solo amigos, así me lo dejó claro Astrid — dijo Hipo un poco triste

—Eso quiere decir que estas libre, ¿verdad?— pregunto dulcemente la Heather

—Si, estoy libre— respondió Hipo sonriendo —Oh ¡Ya llegamos!— exclamó aliviado ya que estaba incomodo por la mirada de Heather.

—¡Hipo! ¿Estas bien?— dijo Estoico alegre al ver llegar a su hijo —¿Heather?— exclamó sorprendido

—Eh... Hola eh... y... yo...— dijo Heather asustada pero fue interrumpida por Hipo

—Papá, los marginados nos raptaron cuando volábamos por la isla jabalí, pero ella nos salvo— dijo Hipo sonriendo mientras miraba a Heather

—¡Estas herido!— exclamó Estoico al ver la herida de Hipo

—Yo le sanaré la herida y lo cuidare, bueno si usted me lo permite— dijo Heather

—Claro que si, eres bienvenida a Berk y lo sabes— dijo Estoico

Heather P.O.V.

_Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Hipo y luego el se acostó en su cama, Estoico salió y nos dejo solos, ahí comencé a limpiarle la herida._

_—¿Te duele mucho?— pregunté_

_—Un poco— respondió_

_—Tranquilo, yo me quedare aquí para cuidarte— le dije mientras le ponía las vendas_

_—Gracias Heather— respondió dulcemente_

_Empecé a acercarme a su cara, sentía su respiración, cerré los ojos, y estábamos a punto de besarnos, y de repente, entró alguien a la habitación._

Fin Heather P.O.V

—¡Hipo!— gritó Astrid aliviada mientras corría a abrazar a Hipo —¿Estas herido? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, no Astrid estoy bien

—Pero estas herido— dijo Astrid preocupada

—Si, pero Heather ya me curó las heridas— dijo Hipo un poco enfadado

—¿Heather?— dijo Astrid sorprendida ya que no había visto a Heather —Ah.. Hola Heather

—Hola Astrid, hola chicos— dijo Heather

—Hola Heather— respondieron Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda, quienes estaban en la puerta

—Gracias por traer a Hipo, yo lo cuidaré— dijo Astrid

—Oh no, Estoico ya me ha dicho que me puedo quedar cuidándolo— respondió Heather

—Es muy bonito de tu parte, pero cuidare a Hipo— dijo Astrid mirando a Heather de una forma desafiante

—Creo que tu no has entendido, yo soy la encargada de Hipo, porque yo lo rescaté

—Incomodo— dijo Brutacio en voz baja

—Lo se— respondio Brutilda riendo

—¡Ahhh!— exclamó Astrid mientras salía furiosa de la habitación

—¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Heather?— preguntó Patán

—Es complicado, le quiero preguntar a Estoico si...— en ese momento entró Estoico

—¿Que querías preguntarme Heather?

—Pues, además de cuidar a Hipo, quisiera quedarme en Berk para ser entrenadora de Dragones, claro, si me lo permite.

—Por supuesto, te buscare una casa, mientras tanto dormirás aquí y podrás cuidar a Hipo— dijo el jefe con una gran sonrisa —Pero lastimosamente no todo es tan alegre

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó Hipo

—Gothi desapareció, nadie la ha visto desde que salimos a rescatarte— respondió Estoico

—Oh no esto es malo, esto es muy malo— dijo Patapez bastante preocupado

—¿Por que tanto escandalo? Tal vez esta perdida en el bosque, o en otra isla— dijo Patan

—Gothi nunca se pierde y menos en el bosque, además nunca sale de casa— respondió Patapez

—Es cierto, pero tenemos que buscarla allí, es nuestra primera opción y la menos grave— exclamó Estoico

—Tienes razón, mañana empezaremos la búsqueda— dijo Hipo

**Ya saben, alguna recomendación o critica no duden en ponerla en los reviews, me ayudará a mejorar. Gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

****Astrid hofenson 5757: Jeje se me olvidó poner esa parte, pero en este capitulo está.****

****Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.****

Al día siguiente, Astrid fue muy temprano a la casa de Hipo.

—Hipo, puedo pasar— susurró Astrid

—Claro, sigue

—¿Qué?— exclamó Astrid sorprendida —¿Qué esta haciendo ella en tu cama?¿Y contigo?— preguntó muy enfadada

—Shhhh, la despertaras. Ella tenia frio y yo también, así que me pareció una buena idea, además, yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones— dijo Hipo también enfadado

—Tienes razón, me deje llevar, perdón— exclamo Astrid un poco avergonzada —Hipo tenemos que ir al bosque

—¿Para qué?

—Tormenta y yo encontramos algo que podría servir para encontrar a Gothi

—Esta bien , voy por Chimuelo

Astrid P.O.V.

En ese momento Heather despertó, así que saque mi hacha y se la puse enfrente.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi nov... bueno a Hipo.

—Recuerda, no es tu novio, son solo amigos, tu misma lo dijiste

Flashback

Después del entrenamiento, Hipo y yo decidimos caminar de la academia a nuestras casas.

—¿Esta todo bien?— pregunte al ver pensativo a Hipo

—Si estoy bien, tranquila— dijo Hipo un poco triste —¿Oye Astrid …?— dijo nervioso

—¿Si?

—Yo ... qu quería saber si si ...— dijo Hipo intentando hablar normalmente

—¿Qué?— le pregunté un poco enfadada

—Qu... quería saber ¿tu y yo que somos?— dijo rápidamente

—Tu eres Hipo y yo soy Astrid— respondí burlándome de el

—No me refería a eso, ¿Qué somos juntos?— preguntó con un tono mas serio

—Pues, somos amigos que entrenan dragones— dije sonriendo, no debí decirle eso, pensará que solo quiero ser su amiga, espero que no lo tome así.

—A, amigos— dijo Hipo en voz baja. No supe que decirle, así que cambie de tema y continuamos hablando.

Fin flashback

¿Como es que ella sabia todo eso?... bueno tal vez Hipo le contó. Ahora Hipo le cuenta cosas personales, duerme con ella, prefiere que ella lo cuide, ¿Qué falta?. Mientras pensaba todo esto Heather pretendía bajar a buscar a Hipo, entonces la detuve y le dije:

—No me importa, no te le acerques

Heather empujó mi hacha y bajó las escaleras, luego dijo

—Hipo, puedes enseñarme la isla, quiero ver todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que no estuve

—Tal vez otro día, Tormenta y Astrid me enseñaran algo.

Heather le dio un beso, Hipo se sonrojo, luego sonrió

—Esta bien, lo de Astrid puede esperar— dijo Hipo con la cara tonta que solo yo le provocaba

Juro que voy a matarla ¿quien se cree para darle un beso a mi futuro novio enfrente mío? Le voy a enseñar que nadie se mete con una Hofferson, nadie.

Fin Astrid P.O.V.

Mas tarde en la academia

—¿Que paso con la puntualidad en esta isla?— dijo Patán

—Parece que la otra gallina está ganándose al gallo— exclamó Brutilda

—La otra gallina no se puede ganar al gallo, porque este gallo ya tiene a su gallina— dijo Astrid sonriendo

—No entiendo... ¿de que gallo estamos hablando? ¿Y porque hay dos gallinas?— dijo Brutacio confundido

Entonces Hipo y Heather entraron montando a Chimuelo

—¿Y tu dragón?— preguntó Patapez

—Esta durmiendo, no quería despertarlo. Además ese paseo por las nubes, es mejor si estas volando en un furia nocturna.— respondió Heather

—«¿Paseo por las nubes? No, Hipo no lo haría» pensó Astrid, luego dijo sorprendida —Hipo, ¿no la llevaste a ...?

—Si, me llevó y fue hermoso, es casi mágico poder tocar las nubes y luego volar alrededor de Berk en el amanecer— dijo Heather interrumpiendo a Astrid

—Estaba hablando con Hipo— dijo Astrid muy furiosa, luego miró a Hipo y le dijo —Pero, ¡Lo prometiste!—

Flashback y Astrid P.O.V.

Mientras estábamos volando, tuve que admitir que Chimuelo era estupendo, y que me había encantado ese paseo, luego pregunté

—Hipo, ¿has traído a alguien mas aquí?

—No, creo que nadie jamás había montado un dragón— dijo en tono irónico

—Entonces ¿solo tu y yo conocemos este lugar?

—Si, si, eso creo— respondió nervioso

—Que tal si no le decimos a nadie de esto, seria como nuestro lugar especial— dije, haciendo que el se sonrojara

—¿Nu... Nuestro lugar especial?

—Si, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

—Lo... Lo prometo

Y seguimos volando...

Fin flashback y fin Astrid P.O.V

—Ahhh yo... lo siento— exclamo Hipo avergonzado

—¡¿Tu lo sientes?, para ti una promesa no vale nada, para ti yo no valgo nada!— dijo Astrid con voz quebrantada, luego salió a correr hacia el bosque.

—Perdón, no quería que pasara todo esto— dijo Heather

—Tranquila, todo fue culpa de Hipo, no escuchaste a Astrid— exclamó Patán

— Ya lo se, todo fue mi culpa— dijo Hipo mientras se subía a Chimuelo, y salía volando.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos el día libre?— pregunto Brutacio

—Claro que no, tenemos que buscar a Gothi— respondió Patapez

—¿A si?, yo tomaré unas vacaciones mientras tu buscas— exclamo Patán

—Yo también quiero unas vacaciones— dijo Brutacio

—Y yo— dijo Brutilda

—Iré a buscar a Hipo— dijo Heather

—¡Chicos!, chicos por favor no se vallan— exclamó Patapez —Sera divertido

Mas tarde Patán y Dientepua estaban volando sobre el bosque

—Vamos Dientepua, no quiero que me vean en un dragón tan lento

Entonces Dientepua lanzó a Patán al suelo

—¡Dragón tonto! habrán repercusiones— grito Patán, pero fue sorprendido por un sonido extraño—¿Quien anda ahí?— exclamó un poco asustado mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos, de pronto vio a alguien sentado en un tronco —¿Quien eres, y que has venido a hacer a Berk?

—¡Soy yo inutil!— respondió Astrid

—¿Estas llorando?— preguntó Patán muy sorprendido

—!No¡, no estoy llorando— grito Astrid furiosa mientras se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente

—Tranquila, puedes confiar en Patán, ven aquí— dijo Patán abriendo los brazos, Astrid saco su hacha y lo amenazó —Si le dices esto a alguien serán tus ultimas palabras

—Entonces, ¿es nuestro secreto?

—¡No!... tal vez... ay bueno si— respondió Astrid bajando el hacha —Gracias— dijo Astrid después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Patán, luego se fue.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Bueno, este ya es mi cuarto capítulo y estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias a todos.****

****Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.****

Al llegar a Berk todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, Astrid y Patán entraron.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó Astrid

—Están organizando la búsqueda de Gothi— respondió Patapez

—¿Y por qué tanto escandalo? Ya aparecerá— dijo Patán

—Tal vez, pero Estoico cree que el rapto de Hipo solo fue una distracción para llevarse a Gothi— respondió Patapez

—Claro, tiene sentido, todos fuimos a buscar a Hipo, por lo que nadie pudo haber visto lo que le paso a Gothi— dijo Astrid —Pero ¿quien raptaría a Gothi? y ¿para qué?

—Shhh, el jefe va a hablar— dijo Brutacio

—Como todos sabemos, Gothi no esta, nos dividiremos y la buscaremos por toda la isla, y si es necesario, por todo el archipiélago— les dijo a todos —Sin embargo, puede que la hallan raptado, en ese caso iremos a la isla de los marginados y la rescataremos.

—¿Acaso no se la pudo llevar alguien mas además de Alvin?— exclamó un hombre misterioso, era delgado, alto y tenia una voz fantasmal

—Si, pero el es nuestra primera opción— respondió Estoico

—Yo les puedo decir quien realmente se la llevó, yo lo vi todo— dijo el mismo hombre mientras se acercaba al frente —Lo recuerdo muy bien, era un día hermoso, tal vez por eso el joven Hipo salió a volar. Pude observar un barco de los marginados en la isla jabalí, así que decidí advertirle a un jinete que caminaba por allí, Brutacio era su nombre, el siguió su camino hacia la academia y tiempo después vi al jefe, a Bocón, y a todos los jinetes volar hacia allí. De pronto escuche un ruido extraño y me dirigí hacia donde provenía. Eran dos hombres altos y musculosos y estaban sacando a Gothi de su casa y llevándola hacia su embarcación. Intenté avisarle a alguien, pero todos se habían ido a buscar al joven Hipo, así que solo observé los detalles de la embarcación, no era de los marginados, tampoco de los berserkers, no se parece a nada que haya visto jamás.

Terminada la historia todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie dijo una palabra, todos estaban en silencio. De pronto el jefe pregunto —Y entonces ¿Como era el símbolo del barco?

— Era una especie de pájaro, con las alas abiertas, parado sobre una rama. Ninguna isla en el archipiélago tiene este símbolo— respondió

Estoico quedó pasmado, después de unos minutos y sin decir nada, salió del gran salón.

—Tenemos que hacer algo— dijo Astrid

—Tu misma escuchaste, ninguna isla del archipiélago tiene un símbolo así, ¿A donde iríamos a buscarla?— dijo Patapez

—Tal vez no sea del archipiélago— agregó Astrid

—Entonces ¿como sabríamos de que sitio es?— respondió Patapez

—¡El gran libro de tierras!— dijeron Astrid y Patapez al tiempo

—¿La gran tierra de que...?— preguntó Brutacio

—El gran libro de tierras, ¡daa!— exclamó Brutilda

—Tampoco sabes que es ¿verdad?— dijo Patan

—Ehm... Claro que... No— respondió Brutilda

—Es el libro en donde están todas las tierras conocidas, incluyendo las que están fuera del archipiélago, fue escrito por nuestros ancestros antes de que llegaran a Berk— dijo Patapez

—Pero y ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Astrid

— Lo tiene Hipo, creo— respondió Patapez

—Entonces hay que ir por el— dijo Astrid de mala gana

En la casa de Hipo

—Hipo ¿podemos pasar?— dijo Patapez

—Por supuesto— respondió Hipo —¿Que sucede?

—Es una larga historia, ¿tienes el gran libro de tierras?— dijo Astrid un poco enojada

—Si, creo que... ¡aquí está!

—Gracias— dijo Astrid mientras tomaba el libro —Ya vámonos

—Eeeh, Astrid, deberíamos revisarlo aquí— dijo Patapez

—Pero... ahhh esta bien— dijo Astrid abriendo el libro

—¿Que estamos buscando?— preguntó Hipo

—Un símbolo— dijo Patán

—Un ave, parada en una rama, para ser exactos— añadió Patapez

—Y ¿Para que?

—Un hombre en el gran salón dijo que ese era el símbolo del barco en el que se llevaron a Gothi— Respondió Patapez

—¡Ahi está!— exclamó Patan

—Es de… ¿Povso?— dijo Astrid sorprendida —Jamás lo había escuchado

—Ni yo— dijo Hipo

—Tal vez Estoico sepa algo de esta isla— dijo Patapez —Vamos a decirle

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí esta el Capítulo 5 de Enfrentando el pasado, espero que les guste.**

Entonces todos los jinetes fueron por Estoico, finalmente lo encontraron en la casa de Gothi

—Hola Jefe— dijo Patapez — Encontramos la isla a la que pertenecen los barcos en los que se llevaron a Gothi

—Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe donde esta, solo sabemos que esta fuera del archipiélago— añadió Astrid —Mire, es la isla de...

—Povso, ya lo se— dijo el jefe interrumpiendo a Astrid

—¿Que, acaso ya sabia de esto?— preguntó Astrid sorprendida

—Si, veras, cuando yo era niño Gothi contaba me muchas historias, bueno a mi y a todos los niños de la aldea—dijo Estoico

—Es cierto— dijo Bocón mientras entraba a la casa —Pero todas parecían inventadas, así que casi nadie le creía, pero nos divertíamos con ellas, ¿no Estoico?

—Tienes razón, en una de ellas Gothi hablo sobre Povso— respondió Estoico

Flashback

_—Niños vengan, les contare una historia— dijo Gothi _

_—¿Que historia?— dijo uno de los niños _

_—Es la historia de como nuestros antepasados escaparon de Povso para llegar aquí. ¿La quieren oir? _

_—¡Si!— respondieron todos los niños _

_—Bueno. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, todos los vikingos vivían en Povso, una isla muy grande _

_—¿Que tan grande?— preguntó Bocon _

_—Mas grande que cualquier cosa que hallan visto jamás, era tan grande que nunca nadie llegó al otro extremo— respondió Gothi —Todo comenzó cuando estalló una guerra contra una isla vecina, el jefe murió en batalla y la aldea se quedo sin un líder. Como el jefe no tuvo hijos, su sobrino mayor, Igor, ocupó el cargo. Igor era muy astuto, decidió que la aldea se dividiría en 5 territorios: Povso, Isoto, Berk, Osovo, y Corsa; cada uno de estos territorios tendría un líder, pero todos seguirían las ordenes de Igor. _

_—Entonces ¿Berk era un pedazo de esa isla?— preguntó Estoico _

_—Así es pequeñín— respondió Gothi — Cuando la guerra terminó, la isla estaba prosperando y cada territorio estaba creciendo mas y mas. Igor era aclamado como mas grande jefe de la historia, pero había quienes le tenían envidia y creían que el no merecía ser jefe. Una de estas personas era Armir, un chico que fue rescatado de un barco que naufragó en un islote cercano, el estaba convencido que algún día llegaría a ser jefe. Ese día llegó cuando Igor enfermo gravemente, su ultima voluntad era que el siguiente jefe fuera escogido en una competencia. Cualquiera podía participar, Armir lo hizo, y ganó. _

_Cuando Igor murió, Armir fue nombrado jefe y empezó a declarar guerras para ganar nuevos territorios. Pero Armir no era tan astuto como Igor, intentó unificar todos sus territorios pero no pudo, porque lentamente iba perdiendo cada uno de ellos. Primero fue Corsa, invadida por piratas; luego Isoto, que fue consumida por las llamas en una batalla; mas tarde fue Osovo, destruida por la armada de una aldea vecina. A Armir se le acababa el tiempo, no podía arriesgarse a perder toda la isla por culpa de las guerras que el mismo había iniciado, así que decidió escapar. _

_—¿Armir escapó y dejó a su pueblo solo?— preguntó Estoico sorprendido _

_—No, el quería escapar con toda la aldea— respondió Gothi —Le encargó a los ancianos sabios que buscaran un lugar en donde jamás los encontraran y que idearan la forma de llegar asta alli. Los sabios hicieron exactamente lo que el jefe les pidió, y toda la aldea se alegró, por fin Armir se daba cuenta de sus errores e intentaba arreglarlos. Pero esta alegría no duro mucho, dos semanas antes de zarpar Armir les pidió a los sabios que buscaran en los alrededores de las nuevas tierras en búsqueda de aldeas débiles para empezar una nueva guerra. Los sabios no podían permitir que eso pasara, así que engañaron a Armir para que pensara que no había forma de salir de la isla, pero dejaron en Berk todo listo para zarpar. _

_—Y las personas que vivían en Povso, ¿se quedaron allí?— preguntó una niña _

_—Si, esa fue una decisión que tomó un gran hombre— respondió Gothi suspirando —Cuando los sabios decidieron engañar a Armir ya sabían que el se daría cuenta de todo y que intentaría impedirlo, entonces dejaron un sobre todo lo necesario para el viaje en manos de Hans, el hermano de Armir, pero le advirtieron que no podía abrir el sobre hasta cuando Berk estuviera en llamas. A Hans le pareció exagerado y creyó que jamás abriría el sobre. _

_Un buen dia Armir estaba preparando su armada para ir a declaran una guerra, y un soldado le contó los planes de los sabios de Berk. Armir se lleno de furia y ambición, y ordeno a sus soldados que destruyeran Berk y hallaran el sobre, el cual era necesario para el viaje. Hans intento detenerlo, pero Armir le hizo una propuesta que no podía rechazar: Le prometió que si se unía a el y le entregaba el sobre se dividirían las nuevas conquistas por mitad, y cada uno seria jefe de una aldea, pero también le dijo que Berk tendría que pagar por su traición y por esa razón no llevaría a sus habitantes y los abandonaría a su suerte. Hans tomo una difícil decisión, pero fue muy acertada; aceptó la propuesta de su hermano y antes de que este llegara al puerto con su ejercito y su gente, Hans zarpó con todos los Berkianos hacia lo desconocido, dejando en Povso a su hermano, su familia y su aldea. Las nuevas tierras traían grandes desafíos, no mucha gente vivía por aquí, pues era el hogar de criaturas infernales: los dragones; pero somos vikingos, podemos con todo. _

Fin Flashback

**Bueno, el próximo capitulo lo publicaré en dos o tres semanas porque no he tenido tiempo para escribir (tareas, proyectos, etc), **gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus sugerencias, criticas o comentarios. Nos leemos****  
><span>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la demora pero como ya les dije no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste este capitulo**

******Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.******

—A..a.. así que ¿nos encontraron?— dijó Patapez muy asustado

—¿Pero que quieren de nosotros?— preguntó Patan

—Lo que han querido siempre, los artefactos que los sabios le dejaron a Hans— respondió Estoico

—¿Y por que raptaron a Gothi?— preguntó Astrid

—Gothi es la única que conoce la ubicación de esos artefactos— dijo Estoico

—¿Que vamos a hacer?— exclamó Patapez preocupado

—No lo se, aun no entiendo como nos encontraron— dijo Estoico

—Jefe, ¡alguien encontró a Gothi!— gritó Abono mientras corria hacia donde estaban Estoico y los demas.

—¿Dondé esta?— preguntó Estoico

—En el muelle, la encontraron en un barco abandonado en la mitad del océano y la trajeron hasta aquí.

Estoico y los jinetes corrieron hacia el muelle

—¿Heather?— exclamó Patan al llegar al muelle donde se encontraban Gothi y Heather en un barco en muy mal estado.

—Heather ¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó Hipo sorprendido

—Como todos se fueron y me dejaron sola, salí a tomar aire y escuché unos gritos cerca al muelle, entonces fui a revisar quien era. Cuando llegue vi a Gothi en un barco a poca distancia y la traje hasta aquí— respondió Heather

—Y tambien trajiste el barco— dijo Astrid en forma sarcástica —Tu sola— finalizó

—Ehh ehh pues no, me ayudaron algunas personas

—¿Quiénes?— preguntó Astrid con una mirada desafiante

—Astrid, esto no es un interrogatorio, además deberías estar feliz por el regreso de Gothi— dijo Hipo

"¿Quién se cree que es para decirme como debo actuar?" pensó Astrid mientras miraba muy enojada a Hipo, luego se fue

—¿Pero cómo está Gothi?— preguntó Patapez

—Esta muy mal, hay que llevarla a casa y esperar a que se recupere— respondió Heather

—¡Patan!— gritó Astrid haciéndole señas para que fuera hacia ella. Patan fue enseguida

—¿Que sucede? ¿Necesitas un hombro para llorar?— exclamo Patan abriendo los brazos.

Astrid tomó del brazo a Patan y lo tiró al suelo mientras le decía muy enfadada —Lo que paso en el bosque fue un momento de debilidad y ¡Jamas! se va a repetir

—Ay esta bien esta bien— dijo Patan —Es la debilidad que siempre has sentido al verme— exclamó mientras presumía sus músculos

—¡Ahora si te...— grito Astrid agarrando su hacha, pero fue interrumpida por Hipo

—¿Que esta pasando aquí?— exclamó el vikingo

—Creo que Astrid y su nuevo novio están teniendo su primera pelea— dijo Heather

—¡¿Nuevo Novio?!— exclamaron Hipo y Patan al tiempo

—Pues si... así es, nos podrían dejar a solas porfavor— dijo Astrid bajando su hacha

—Cla.. claro— balbuceó Hipo todavia en shock por la sorprendente noticia

Luego Hipo y Heather se fueron al gran salon, mientras Estoico y los demás fueron a casa de Gothi a darle la bienvenida. Astrid y Patan se quedaron en el muelle

—¿Novios? Pero intentabas matarme— dijo Patan

—Y lo haré si no me ayudas en esto— respondió Astrid

—¿En que?

—En esto— repitió Astrid señalándose a ella y a Patan

—Aaaaa Ohhh Mmmm— exclamó Patan con cara de comprenderlo todo

—¿Y?

—No entiendí— dijo con cara de decepción

—Ahhh por las barbas de thor, no es obvio— exclamó Astrid esperando que Patan entendiera pero el seguia sin entender, asi que continuó —Quiero que Hipo sienta los mismo que yo siento al verlo con Heather— como vio que Patan todavia no entendia gritó: —¡Quiero que sienta celos al vernos juntos!

—Sabia que no podías resistirte a mis encantos— exclamó Patan mientras Astrid se iba a la casa de Gothi

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer. Acepto sugerencias para continuar la historia (es que se me están acabando las ideas y no se que mas poner :P ) No olviden dejar sus criticas o comentarios, nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, primero quisiera agradecer a todos sus reviews, enserio me motivan muchísimo, sinceramente gracias. A partir de hoy intentare subir capítulos mas seguido pero serán un poco mas cortos (si no les molesta). Ahora si el capitulo:**

******Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.******

Cuando Astrid y Patan fueron a la casa de Gothi todos estaban allí

—¿Que pasa?— exclamó Patan

—El jefe esta preguntándole a Gothi lo que sucedió— respondió Patapez

—Bueno ¿Y que sucedió?— preguntó Astrid

—Pues Gothi dijo que ella estaba acá en casa, salió a tomar un poco de aire y dos hombres la raptaron y se la llevaron a la isla de los marginados—Patapez

—Así que todo lo que dijo ese hombre en el gran salón era mentira— dijo Brutilda mientras todos la miraban—¿Que? También se lo que esta pasando

—Y ¿Donde esta Hipo?

—Con Estoico— dijo Patapez , Astrid sonrió —Y Heather— añadió Brutacio, Astrid borró su sonrisa

—Están buscando a Frigo, el hombre que nos contó el secuestro de Gothi el otro día en el gran salón— exclamó Patapez

En ese momento entraron Estoico, Hipo y Heather

—No esta— dijo Estoico muy enfadado

—¿Lo buscaron bien?, tal vez esta perdido o también a el lo raptaron— dijo Bocón

—No, no esta por ningún lado— dijo Hipo —Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra— terminó Heather

Estoico se fue con Bocón y siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema, los demás se quedaron allí

—Ptss Hipo— dijo Patapez en voz baja —Sabes que no me gusta tratar cosas personales, y menos si son de Astrid, pero creo que ella esta un poco celosa— continuó en voz baja

—¿A si? Pues díselo a Patan— respondió Hipo en voz alta

—Pero— dijo Patapez en voz alta pero al ver que todos lo estaban mirando bajó su tono —Pero ¿Por qué se lo diría a Patan?

—Porque el es el novio de Astrid, no es obvio— respondió casi gritando y se fue

—¡¿Que?!— gritaron Patapez y los gemelos

—¿No lo sabían? Pues si ellos dos siempre se han atraído solo que Astrid quería jugar con los sentimientos de Hipo— dijo Heather, luego todos miraron a Astrid

—Es mentira, yo... Yo... Ahhh— exclamó y salió corriendo

Al siguiente día Estoico reunió a todos los jinetes en la academia

—Creo que todos ya saben que Frigo no aparece, también pienso que ya conocen mi opinión sobre ese despreciable hombre que nos mintió y nos engañó haciéndonos quedar como unos completos inútiles, pero, por el bien de Berk y por sugerencia de Bocón saldrán a buscarlo— dijo Estoico

—¿Por donde empezamos?— exclamó Hipo

—Oh no, ahora mismo no saldrá un solo dragón de esta isla, es muy peligroso

—Bueno, ¿entonces a que hora?— preguntó Astrid

—Verán, el barco en el que fue encontrada Gothi es de los marginados pero tenía la marca de Povso, así que creemos que Alvin tiene que ver algo en esto pero no descartamos a los Povsovos— dijo Bocón

—Tendrán que ir en la noche, sin armas y con mucho sigilo, los Povsovos odian a los jabalíes, así que dejaran 4 jabalíes muertos en la costa. Si mañana están flotando en el mar son Povsovos, si no son Marginados.— dijo Estoico

—Entonces debería ir Hipo en Chimuelo para que sean no sean vistos, a los otros dragones los identificarían fácilmente— agregó Patapez

—Así es pero no puede ir solo, alguien tiene que bajar a los jabalíes ¿no?— respondió Bocón

—Además tenemos que estar cerca y alertas por si algo llegara a salir mal— añadió Estoico

—Yo voy con Hipo— dijo Heather —Soy la única que no tiene dragón y puedo bajar a los jabalíes

—No Heather, tu volaras en Tormenta— respondió el jefe

—¿Qué? Pero tormenta es mi dragón— dijo Astrid un poco molesta

—Lo se Astrid, pero tu acompañaras a Hipo

—¡Oh no!, yo no iré con ella— dijo Hipo pero se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Astrid —Po... Porque no es necesario yo yo puedo solo

—Esta bien— dijo Astrid sonriendo —Heather ira en Tormenta y yo iré con Hipo

—¡Ay los dioses me odian!— dijo el vikingo

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola otra vez, como lo prometí capítulos mas seguidos, serán cada 5 días y así o un poquito (pero poquitico) mas cortos. **

********Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Dreamworks.********

Luego prepararon todo y salieron hacia la isla de los marginados

—Y entonces— dijo Hipo intentando empezar una conversación —Jamás tuvimos nada ¿verdad?

—Concéntrate en la misión— dijo Astrid muy seriamente

Hipo le ordenó detenerse a Chimuelo —Respóndeme ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi?

—¡Hipo!— gritó Astrid —Esto no es un juego, podemos arreglar nuestros problemas mas tarde

—Esta bien— dijo Hipo de mala gana reanudando la misión

Cuando llegaron a la isla de los marginados no se veía ni la luz de una antorcha, tampoco se escuchaba el típico ruido.

—Creo que deberíamos volver— dijo Hipo en voz baja —Algo no esta bien por aquí

—Claro que algo no esta bien, sino no estaríamos aquí— dijo Astrid también en voz baja mientras bajaba de Chimuelo

—Astrid, Es muy peligroso mejor vámonos

—¡Eres como una niñita!— dijo Astrid mientras cargaba un jabalí hacia una casa cercana —Ves no pasa nada

En ese instante un hombre salió de la casa, golpeó a Astrid con una roca dejándola inconsciente mientras que otro hombre golpeó a Hipo en la cabeza y otros dos lanzaron una red sobre Chimuelo.

Cuando ambos despertaron estaban en una celda con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua, también había una nota que decía: Para cuando estén leyendo esta nota, si es que no se han muerto antes, Berk estará a punto de ser destruido y el solemne reino de Povso surgirá de su pobreza y olvido para terminar con La Paz y la tranquilidad del archipiélago. Tienen comida para cuatro días y agua para siete, después de que se acabe morirán lenta y dolorosamente pero con una vista espectacular de la destrucción de Berk.

Atentamente su buen amigo Harold

—¿Harold? Me suena familiar— dijo Astrid

—Debe ser el líder de Povso— exclamó Hipo —Al final si eran Povsovos

—Así que tiraron los jabalíes al mar ¿no?— dijo Astrid —¿Estoico lo vería?

—Tal vez, es nuestra única esperanza— dijo Hipo desanimado

—Pero ¿como sabían que vendríamos aquí?

Hipo se quedo pensando. Pasaron horas en silencio, viendo a Berk por una pequeña ventana, nada pasaba todo era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

—Astrid ¿Cómo se llaman los padres de Heather?

—¿Es enserio? Estamos atrapados en un calabozo en la isla de los marginados casi sin comida y sin agua, sin nuestros dragones, y sin nadie que nos ayude, esperando el momento en el que los Povsovos destruyan Berk y tu piensas en como se llaman los padres de tu novia— dijo Astrid enojada

—Espera, Heather no es mi novia— dijo el vikingo un poco alterado

—¿A no?— dijo Astrid sarcásticamente —No te separas ni un minuto de ella, dejas que te bese, que duerma contigo y aunque te este engañando siempre la defiendes de quien te intenta abrir los ojos.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices así suena un poco mal. Un momento ¿Aunque me este engañando? A que te refieres con eso

—Harold y Rita— dijo Astrid mas calmada

—¿Qué?

—Así se llaman sus padres, Harold y Rita, ¿no era lo que querías escuchar?

—No, no puede ser el. Ta... tal vez es otro Harold

—Si no me crees míralo allá— dijo Astrid señalando por la ventana

Entonces Hipo se acercó a la ventana y observó a Harold, el padre de Heather, montando en un Pesadilla Monstruosa y dando ordenes a los Povsovos

—Intenté advertirte, pero jamás me escuchas cuando estas con ella— dijo Astrid

Hipo quedo desconcertado, exclamó —Lo se, lo siento— y se acostó a dormir

Al día siguiente Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a planear su fuga.

**G****racias a todos por leer. No olviden dejar sus criticas, sugerencias o comentarios, nos leemos luego.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola =)**

**Bueno aquí esta el 9 capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste**

Al día siguiente Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a planear su fuga.

—Bien, primero hay que saber donde esta Chimuelo— dijo Hipo

—Aun estoy en eso— exclamó Astrid mientras buscaba a Chimuelo con un catalejo

—Después hay que idear la forma de abrir estas cinco cerraduras, nos tomara mucho tiempo.

—¿Y si no es necesario abrir las cerraduras?

—A que té refieres

—Podemos romper estas bisagras, se ven muy débiles, será más rápido.

—¡Claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes

Hipo cortaba las bisagras mientras Astrid buscaba a Chimuelo

—¡Lo encontré!— gritó Astrid

—Bien, ¿donde está?— exclamó Hipo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana

—Está en la isla de allá— dijo ella señalando una isla cercana

—Ta ta ra, es el fin. Moriremos lenta y dolorosamente como dijo Harold

—¡No!, no podemos rendirnos. Tenemos que hacer algo

—¡Ya se! Saldremos y nos esconderemos en esas cajas que están cargando a los barcos, luego liberaremos a Chimuelo e iremos a Berk a avisarle a todos.

—¿Y si nos descubren?— preguntó Astrid —Ay pero que esto diciendo jamás nos descubrirán

Y pusieron en marcha su plan

Mientras tanto en Berk:

—¿Ya los encontraron?— preguntó el jefe

—Todavía nada Estoico, no hay rastro de ellos— exclamó Bocón —Pero encontramos algo más

—¿Qué es?

—Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos

Bocón, Estoico y otros tres vikingos zarparon en un barco hacia la isla de los marginados. A la mitad de camino encontraron dos jabalíes flotando en el mar.

—Son Povsovos— dijo Estoico seriamente —¡De vuelta a berk!— ordenó

—Pero Estoico...— dijo Bocón pero fue interrumpido por el jefe

—Ya lo se, Hipo y Astrid nos necesitan, pero si las historias de Gothi son ciertas nos estaremos enfrentando a algo mucho más grande de lo que pensamos.

Mientras tanto en la isla de los marginados, Astrid e Hipo ya estaban en el barco y estaban a punto de salir.

—¡Ahora!— gritó Hipo, y ambos saltaron al mar. Luego de unos instantes llegaron a la isla donde estaba Chimuelo.

—¡Chimuelo!— exclamó Hipo, pero Chimuelo solo se alejaba y le gruñía.

—¿Que te sucede amigo?— dijo el vikingo. Chimuelo solo se alejaba y señalaba con su cabeza alrededor.

—Los Povsovos están cerca— exclamó Astrid

—Vamos amigo llevamos a casa— dijo Hipo. Luego se montaron en Chimuelo y partieron, pero el dragón seguía gruñendo. Cuando estaban volando los vikingos se dieron cuenta de que alrededor de la pequeña isla habían cinco barcos fuertemente armados, era una emboscada.

—¡Chimuelo arriba!— exclamó Hipo, en ese momento una catapulta disparó y Chimuelo esquivó la roca pero Hipo cayó.

—¡Hipo!, Vamos Chimuelo rescátalo— gritó Astrid, luego Chimuelo se lanzó en picada y voló invertido para que Astrid agarrara a Hipo de los brazos.

—Gracias mi lady— dijo Hipo sonriendo

—¿Qué harías sin mi?— dijo Astrid entre risas, pero no se dio cuenta que una flecha estaba a punto de herirla.

—¡Astrid cuidado!— gritó Hipo

**Eso fue todo, gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias. Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos otra vez, este ya es el capítulo 10 y estoy muy feliz.**

Astrid P.O.V.

—¡Astrid cuidado!— gritó Hipo, pero no alcancé a reaccionar, entonces el cortó el arnés que me sostenía a Chimuelo y caímos los dos. La flecha me hirió en una pierna.

Mientras caíamos Chimuelo intentaba tambaleante alcanzar a Hipo.

—No no no no, Chimuelo ve por Astrid— dijo Hipo señalándome. Chimuelo solo hacia gestos pero seguía intentando alcanzar a Hipo.

—Chimuelo ¡Ve por Astrid¡— exclamó más preocupado. Chimuelo se quedo pensando

—¡No! Rescata a Hipo— le dije a Chimuelo —¡Hipo! dile que te rescate.

—¡Por favor amigo ve por Astrid!— grito ignorándome

—Hipo Berk te necesita, Chimuelo te necesita, yo te necesito— le dije muy triste, solo de pensar que Hipo no estaría más en Berk, que no me sonreiría todas las mañanas, que no hablaríamos mas, que no le podría dar mas golpes, ni mas besos, que no me acompañaría cada vez que lo necesitara, solo pensarlo me dio mucha tristeza y no aguanté, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir.

—¿Tu me... me necesitas?— dijo Hipo sorprendido

—¡Si!— grité entre llantos —Aunque no lo creas Hipo, yo te necesito, siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos niños y competíamos solo podía ganar cuando tu estabas allí, solo con verte y...

—Astrid yo... yo— dijo muy nervioso y a pocos segundos de caer al suelo —Yo te amo— dijo sonriendo

Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más, creo que me desmayé o me dormí.

Fin Astrid P.O.V

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?— dijo el jefe

Cuando toda las personas se dispersaron Estoico pudo observar a Chimuelo en el piso sosteniendo a Astrid justo como sostuvo a Hipo la vez del muerte roja.

—¡Astrid!— exclamó Estoico mientras corría a levantarla —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estas bien? ¿Y donde esta mi hijo?— preguntó muy apurado

—¿Donde estoy?— preguntó la vikinga mientras despertaba

—Estas en Berk, ya estas a salvo— dijo Estoico con voz paternal

—¿Berk? No yo estaba en...— dijo un poco confundida —¡Hipo! ¿Donde esta Hipo?— gritó mientras se levantaba pero se dio cuenta de su herida en la pierna —Aaaa— gritó de dolor

—Astrid tienes que quedarte quieta para recuperarte— dijo Bocón

—Hipo, Hipo esta bien ¿verdad?— dijo bastante preocupada

—¿No se supone que estaba contigo?— exclamó Heather entre la multitud, Astrid tomo su hacha y corrió hacia ella para atacarla, pero se cayó debido a su Herida.

—Astrid, tienes que descansar— dijo Heather con cara de inocente, luego se fue.

—¡Juro que voy a acabar contigo!— exclamó Astrid en voz baja. Luego se acercó Gothi, bastante bien a comparación de cuando la encontraron, sin embargo aún estaba un poco herida.

—Cálmate Astrid, así jamás te recuperaras— dijo Gothi con voz débil

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa— dijo Estoico —Bocón— dijo mientras señalaba a la multitud

—Ahh si— respondió Bocón —Ya oyeron, la niña necesita descansar, todos vuelvan a sus casas— gritó

Estoico llevo a Astrid a su casa y la dejó a cargo de su madre. Pero primero conversó con ella a solas.

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Ya se muy cortito, el próximo será más largo. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios o reviews o como sea, nos leemos luego. Chao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, aquí se sabe donde esta Hipo =)**

Estoico llevo a Astrid a su casa y la dejó a cargo de su madre. Pero primero conversó con ella a solas

—Ya que no hay nadie, me podrías explicar ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— dijo bastante calmado

—Hipo me advirtió, pero yo no le hice caso, y luego...—dijo la rubia muy agitada pero fue interrumpida por Estoico.

—Astrid, desde el principi

—Esta bien, Hipo y yo llegamos a la isla de los marginados (Ahí cuenta lo del papá de Heather, lo de la fuga, etc, etc) ...Y entonces el corto el arnés y caímos— dijo Astrid —Y luego, Chimuelo lo iba a salvar pero el le dijo que me salvará a mi, luego dijo que me amaba pero no le alcancé a decir que yo también lo amaba y que no se que haría si el no estuviera—dijo entre llanto

—Entonces, Hipo cayó al mar, mi hijo esta muerto— dijo Estoico estupefacto

—Intente decirle a Chimuelo que lo salvará a el, pero no me presto atención— dijo todavía llorando —Perdón, perdóneme, yo... yo no merezco seguir en esta isla.

Estoico se levanto todavía en shock y dijo —No Astrid, se que no tuviste la culpa— y se fue. Astrid se quedo llorando en su cuarto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó Bocón cuando el jefe salió de la casa de Astrid —¿Pasó algo malo?— exclamó cuando vio la cara de Estoico.

—¡Mi hijo esta muerto!— respondió aun en shock.

—Vamos Estoico, ¿Qué te dijo?— dijo Bocón sonriendo, pero al ver que Estoico seguía con la misma expresión, borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Hipo cayó al mar cuando estaba huyendo de la isla de los marginados— dijo el jefe  
>—Lo... Lo lamento Estoico, tal vez si vamos y lo buscamo...<p>

—¡No Bocón! Ya esta muerto y tenemos que aceptarlo

—Esta bien, prepararé el funeral—dijo Bocón— y Estoico, lo lamento

Bocón fue a preparar la ceremonia mientras Estoico reunía a toda la aldea en el gran salón. Astrid fue al gran salón y allí estaban Patan, Patapez, los gemelos, y el resto de la aldea.

—Hola chicos— dijo Astrid cabizbaja

—¡Astrid! ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Patapez

—Si, si tranquilo

—Escuché que les tendieron una trampa— dijo Brutacio

—Si pero... ¡¿Ella todavía está aquí?!— dijo bastante enojada cubano observó a Heather conversando con Estoico

—Claro, ¿por qué tendría que irse?— respondió Patan

—¿Por qué?— dijo Astrid sarcásticamente —¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que nos ha hecho?

—Astrid, ella ya se disculpó. Además Alvin tenía a sus padres— exclamó Patapez

—No, eso no es lo que... Aun no lo saben ¿verdad?—dijo Astrid un poco triste

—¿Saber que?— dijo Patan

—Oye ¿Y donde esta Hipo?— preguntó Brutilda, luego Astrid miro al techo y salieron dos pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

—¿Necesitas un hombro para llorar otra vez?— dijo Patan

—Patan, no tengo ánimos para esto— dijo Astrid secándose las lagrimas

—¿Que sucede Astrid? ¿Que pasó con Hipo?— preguntó Patapez preocupado

—Nada, después se enterarán— exclamó Astrid

En ese momento Estoico comenzó a hablar

—Desde el rapto de Gothi, hemos estado investigando a sus secuestradores, y hemos descubierto que son Povsovos, que quieren destruir Berk para vengar lo que nuestros antepasados les hicieron. Algunos habrán escuchado que mi... mi hijo y Astrid en su exploración fueron raptados y en su fuga Astrid resultó herida, pero, además algunos también sabrán que Hipo no aparece desde ese día. La razón de eso es porque, mi... Mi hijo... murió.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, nadie se esperaba esa noticia.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los Povsovos?— preguntó un vikingo

—No lo se, de ellos nos encargaremos después, sabemos que su líder Harold, el padre de Heather— respondió el jefe.

Todos se alejaron y la miraron fijamente

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias. Feliz Snoggletog a todos, nos leemos. Chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, con ustedes el capitulo 12 de mi historia :)**

Todos se alejaron y la miraron fijamente.

—Pero ya he conversado con ella, y me confesó que tenía conocimiento de lo que hacia su padre por eso fue que escapó de ahí y llegó a Berk— dijo Estoico

—¿Que?— gritó Astrid —Estoico, gracias a ella hipo esta muerto, no puede seguir aquí solo haciendo su cara de inocente y diciendo una excusa para seguir traicionándonos.

—Astrid, lamento lo de hipo, pero yo soy otra víctima de todo esto. Tu no sabes que se siente que tu padre sea odiado y que por eso te odien a ti también— dijo fingiendo llorar

—No le pueden creer a esa... Ahhh— exclamó Astrid muy enojada, pero luego varios vikingos se acercaron a consolar a Heather

—Como puedes ser tan insensible— dijo Patan

—¿Enserio esto está sucediendo?— dijo un poco triste y bastante enfadada. Luego salió del gran salón.

Astrid fue a la caverna donde conoció a Chimuelo. Mientras tanto todos los demás vikingos fueron al funeral. Al día siguiente Astrid regresó a la aldea, pero decidida a ir a la isla de los marginados.

—Tormenta, tormenta despierta— dijo la vikinga en voz baja. Entonces tormenta despertó pero justo antes de salir fue sorprendida por Gothi.

—Astrid, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo estoy... Estoy dandole pollo a Tormenta— dijo Astrid inventando una excusa

—Yo se lo que debes estar sintiendo en este momento, pero ir a la isla de los marginados no solucionará nada.

—¿Como es que...?

—Astrid, yo los he visto desde que eran niños, los conozco.

—Tengo que ir, a investigar

—Bueno, pero iras conmigo

—No no no, es muy peligroso además estas herida

—¿Y tu no?— dijo Gothi sarcásticamente

—Ahhh esta bien iremos juntas— dijo Astrid de mala gana

Y partieron rumbo a la isla de los marginados

—Esa joven me es familiar— exclamó Gothi

—Un momento— dijo Astrid observando atentamente —¡Es Heather!

—¿Heather?

—Si, llegó a Berk poco después de tu rapto y está allí desde entonces. Le dijo a Estoico que ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo su padre pero que el la amenazó y tuvo que huir.

—¿Y que esta haciendo su padre?— preguntó Gothi un poco confundida

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Harold, el padre de Heather, es el líder de los Povsovos y quiere vengarse de Berk por lo que nuestros antepasados le hicieron a su pueblo.

—¿Povsovos? Niña has estado muy cerca de la hierba de dragón

—Pero Estoico dijo que tu sabias de...

—No, es una confusión, un mal entendido— exclamó Gothi comprendiéndolo todo —Estoico seguramente les hizo creer que los Povsovos eran malos, que tenían una obsesión con las guerras, y que tenian sed de venganza— explicó Gothi. Astrid asintió

—Y que además estaban buscando unos objetos que los sabios habían construido y entregado por generaciones hasta llegar a mi

—Si eso fue lo que nos dijo— dijo Astrid un poco sorprendida

—Pues las cosas no son así, los Povsovos no son malos, solo lo era su líder de esa época y los objetos fueron devueltos a Povso cuando su jefe murió. Berk nunca regreso a su pedacito de Povso, y hace mucho que no sabemos de los Povsovos pero no tendrían por que vengarse.

—Así que ¿ellos no son Povsovos?

—No, aparentemente no— dijo Gothi mientras los observaba desde Tormenta —Además no son tantos y tienen muy poca armada para ser Povsovos.

—Entonces ¿Quienes son?— preguntó Astrid.

Un barco enemigo empezó a disparar contra las vikingas. Ellas dieron vuelta para regresar a Berk, pero dos barcos más las perseguían disparando flechas y redes.

—No debimos venir, es justo como la vez que Hipo y yo escapamos, y el desenlace no fue bueno— dijo Astrid

—Pronto llegaremos y estaremos a salvo

—¡No!— dijo Astrid mientras detenía a Tormenta —En Berk no están preparados, todos están durmiendo, no podemos volver

—¿Entonces que haremos?— exclamó Gothi muy preocupada.

Pero en ese instante, algo muy grande salió de la densa niebla.

**Bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias. Nos leemos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, primero voy a responder algunos reviews**

**Melodiosa: Si, se supone que es muda pero pues... ya se curo, no mentiras no sabia como hacerle el dialogo cuando estuvieran volando entonces decidi que en mi fic si hablaria. A y gracias por lo de gran escritora, pero soy escritor =).**

**el dragon oscuro: Gracias, y sobre lo de Heather no, no lo hare.**

**Videl.S.S y Nia Haddok: Gracias por comentar siempre que actualizo, me motivan mucho.**

**Ahora si el capitulo:**

Pero en ese instante, otro barco salió de la densa niebla y comenzó a atacar a los "Povsovos".

—¿Quienes son?— preguntó Astrid viendo que en el barco iban quince vikingos fuertemente armados al mando de un joven vikingo que usaba una mascara de hierro y otro vikingo alto y fuerte que también usaba una mascara, pero de oro.

Soldado con máscara de hierro P.O.V

—¡Fuego! No se detengan, no permitiremos que les pase nada— les ordené a mis hombres. Tenía que proteger a esas berkianas. Les hice señas para que siguieran su camino, pero se quedaron mirando el barco, sin comprender todavía porque las ayudábamos.

—Tranquilo, estarán seguras apenas lleven a Berk— me dijo el jefe (el barrigón de la máscara de oro)

Me quede mirándolas, no entendía porque no continuaban hacia Berk, tenía que protegerla de alguna manera.

—Para tu jack muchacho, no iras— exclamó mientras se sentaba —Sabes muy bien que mientras te crea muerto, estará segura

—Lo se, y no me gusta nada— respondí un poco molesto — ¿Donde está el resto de la flota?

—Ya vendrán, ya vendrán— dijo

Fin Soldado con máscara de Hierro P.O.V

De repente otros tres barcos salieron de la niebla y lucharon contra los "Povsovos"(que no eran Povsovos) cerca de la costa de Berk

Astrid y Gothi siguieron rumbo a Berk y a su llegada toda la aldea estaba afuera esperándolas y observando la batalla que había a poca distancia de la isla.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Estoico —¿Que estaban haciendo allá?

—Nosotras...— dijo Astrid pero fue interrumpida por Gothi

—Estoico, yo le pedí que me llevara a la isla de los marginados— exclamó Gothi —A investirgar

—¿Y?— preguntó Estoico señalando los barcos

—Tampoco sabemos nada, simplemente aparecieron cuando los Povsovos nos atacaron— respondió Astrid

—Y Estoico, hay algo importante que debes saber, no son Povsovos

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Como así que no son Povsovos?— exclamó Patapez

—Pues no muchachito, los Povsovos no tendrian motivos para atacarnos, todos los objetos valiosos fueron devueltos y desde esa época tenemos buenas relaciones, aunque no sabemos en donde queda Povso exactamente—dijo Gothi.

—Pero, los barcos, tienen los símbolos de Povso— exclamó Patapez mostrando el símbolo en el gran libro de tierras

—Si, pero es falso, esos no son barcos Povsovos— dijo Astrid

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que es otro plan de Alvin?— preguntó Patan

—No, porque es Harold, el padre de Heather, quien los dirige— explicó la rubia

—Aun no entiendo, ¿Heather es de Povso o esta del lado de Alvin?— preguntó Brutacio

—Está de nuestro lado, no oíste al jefe ayer, su padre la engaño. Duhh— respondió Brutilda

—¿A si? ¿Y porque tiene a Estoico con una espada en el cuello?— dijo Brutacio

Todos miraron a Heather mientras se lleva a a Estoico

—¿Heather qué crees que haces?— dijo Patan

—Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho, tomar el control de Berk para ayudar a Povso.

—Pero si tu no perteneces a Povso, tu padre no pertenece a Povso, todo es una farsa— dijo Astrid

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que obedecer a mi padre— dijo con un tono más sincero

—Confiamos en ti, ¡dos veces!— exclamó Patan

—Lo lamento— dijo entre sollozos llevando a Estoico a un pequeño bote.

—Si alguien la persigue, su jefe muere— dijo un soldado desde el bote

Luego el bote desapareció entre la niebla y todos quedaron perplejos.

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola otra vez, con ustedes el capitulo 14 de mi historia:**

Luego el bote desapareció entre la niebla y todos quedaron perplejos.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?— dijo Patapez preocupado

—Hay que ir a rescatarlo, yo seré el jefe temporal, ¿Quien me apoya?— exclamó Patan

—Gothi, Si no son Povsovos y no quieren ni los objetos ni la venganza, ¿Que quieren de nosotros?— dijo Patapez

—No lo se— respondió Gothi

—Sencillo, quieren poder— dijo Patan muy seguro, pero todos lo miraban de una forma extraña —Ya saben, guerras, tierras, respeto, dinero, las mejores vikingas— terminó mirando a Astrid

—Pues si quieren guerra, les daremos guerra— exclamó Bocón

Todos comenzaron a preparar las armas, los barcos y los dragones.

—¿Y que haremos con Chimuelo?— preguntó Patapez

—Yo montare en Chimuelo— dijo Patan subiendo al dragón, pero Chimuelo se movió y lo hizo caer.

—Hazlo otra vez, es divertido— dijo Brutacio riendo.

—¡Yo montaré a Chimuelo!— respondió Astrid

—¿A si? ¿Y quien volará a tormenta?— preguntó Patan

—Pues tu— respondió la vikinga con una sonrisa

Cuando todos estaban listos, salieron hacia la isla de los marginados. En el vuelo Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir y a mover la cabeza.

—¿Que... que le sucede a Chimuelo?— dijo Patapez un poco asustado

—Chimuelo que pasaaaaaa— dijo Astrid, pero Chimuelo se dejó caer —No no no no no, vamos Chimuelo arriba arriba—

—Oh no, están cayendo al mar, hay que ayudarlos— exclamó Patapez, luego intento rescatarlos pero no los veía, Chimuelo se camuflaba muy bien en la densa niebla esa noche.

—Ay no, Chimuelo ese es el mar, arriba amigo arriba— dijo Astrid antes de sumergirse en el océano

Astrid P.O.V

Me desperté con una sensación similar a la que sentí al despertar después de que Hipo muriera

—¿Donde estoy?— pregunté aun confundida

—Tranquila estas en Povso, te cuidaremos bien— dijo una voz bastante familiar

—¿Qui... Quien eres?— dije mientras intentaba quitarle su máscara de Hierro

—No Astrid— dijo moviéndose hacia atrás —Ahora soy tu amigo— dijo respondiéndome la pregunta

—¿Como sabes mi nombre?— le pregunté de una forma agresiva, ¿Por que un desconocido que no se quita la máscara me dice que estoy en Povso, que es mi amigo, y sabe mi nombre?

—Pu... Pues me lo dijo alguien— respondió bastante nervioso, pero ya conocía a ese vikingo y en especial cuando estaba nervioso

—¡¿Hipo?!— grité muy asombrada y le quite la máscara —¿Por que estas vivo?— le pregunté muy enfadada

—Te dije que no funcionaría— le dijo a un hombre con una máscara de oro

—Al menos lo intentaste— respondió

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas engañarme por más tiempo? ¿Querías seguir haciéndome sentir como una idiota? ¿Sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti?— le dije aun muy enojada

—A... Astrid yo... yo— dijo intentando disculparse, pero lo interrumpí dandole un golpe en el brazo —¡Esto es por engañarme!— luego le di un golpe el estomago —¡Y esto por todo lo demás!

Después tome mi hacha y comencé a caminar hacia otro lugar, pero el hombre de la máscara de oro me llamó

—Escucha, se que estas muy enojada con el, pero no hay razón para que te vallas, aquí estarás más segura— exclamó

—¿Quien es usted?— le pregunté amenazándolo con mi hacha

—Uhh, te gustan las chicas con carácter eh— le dijo a hipo

—Respóndame, ¿Quién es usted?

—Pues veras, es más difícil de asimilar que lo de tu amigo— dijo quitándose la máscara —Soy Harold, ya nos conocíamos ¿no?

Solté mi hacha de la sorpresa, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba soñando, que Hipo aun estaba muerto y que Harold aun era jefe de los Povsovos, bueno de los que aparentemente eran Povsovos, todo esto me confundía mucho, y ya no sabia en quien confiar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar o dejar sus sugerencias. Nos leemos. Chao**


End file.
